Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electric shock protection structure of an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic device supports various user functions. To this end, various pieces of hardware are embedded within the electronic device. A conventional electronic device is manufactured to be slim (e.g., a fixed thickness or less), to permits ease of handling and facilitate transportability. Accordingly, the conventional electronic device uses a metallic case to maintain a certain degree of strength, because the portability of the electronic device, which is often handheld, also increases the likelihood that the device could be damaged from being dropped, etc.
In an electronic device that utilizes a metallic case, in the event that the electric shock (or an electrification) generated when using electric power needed to operate the electronic device, a function may be generated. Accordingly, an electric shock accident may frequently occur during use of the conventional electronic device.